Desert Clown
by Beyond Birthday Killjoy
Summary: What would happen if Allen Walker was sent on a mission to aid the Killjoys after the Clan of Noah ally themselves with Better Living Industries? D. Gray-man and My Chemical Romance crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Hey, everyone! I got a little bored one day, so I came up with this concept for a My Chemical Romance-D. Gray-Man crossover fanfiction. I got this idea: What if Allen Walker was on a mission to aid the Killjoys after the clan of Noah ally themselves with Better Living Industries?. Well, this is the answer to that question. Enjoy!)**

**Party Poison POV:**

"**Hey, Party Poison! Looks like we've got a new recruit for the Killjoys!"**

**The source of the voice was Jet Star, who was currently watching a small figure approaching the hideout.**

"**Great! Now we can finally have a chance of winning this!" Kobra Kid yelled, pumping his fist in the air. We became quiet once again, waiting for the new recruit to arrive. We heard someone knocking on our door politely.**

"**Hello!" a male voice said, sounding like it belonged to a teenage boy "I'm a new recruit for the Killjoys! I'm looking for a Mr. Party Poison so he can explain how I sign up!" **

"**Well," I said, getting up from the diner booth I was eating at "We might as well give him a shot. I walked to the door, and opened it. What was standing there shocked me to the core. I saw a young man of around 16 years of age. He had pale skin, and his face was marred by a harsh, ragged red scar that ran down the left side of his face. Something about him told me that he had many more scars. That wasn't what shocked me the most at all, though. What shocked me was his shockingly white hair, which was even paler that I ever thought possible. It obviously looked like he hadn't bleached it. He was wearing a black leather jacket with gold trim and a cross over the left breast. He was wearing black skinny jeans underneath with white playing card symbols on the fronts, and he was wearing knee high black leather boots. I noticed that he had a white glove on his left hand, but not on his right.**

"**Hello! Are you Party Poison?" He asked.**

"**Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked, trying not to stare at his scar.**

"**My given name is Allen Walker, but my Killjoy name is Crowned Clown. It's very nice to meet-" He said, breaking off mid-sentence. He clasped his hand over his left eye, where the scar was, in pain. **

"**Dammit" He whispered, turning towards the desert. He started walking the other way.**

"**Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, running after him. From the corners of my eyes I saw Dr. Death Defying, Missile Kid, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Show Pony walk out of the diner.**

**Allen whipped around, facing east now, and yelled "RUN!" just as two weird floating ball-like monsters appeared along with a demented-looking monster jester. **

"**Try out-running us now, Exorcist!" it yelled as the ball monsters shot what looked like large purple bullets at Allen. I was about to run over to him to protect him, but he somehow got out of the way in time for the bullets to miss him. I saw him running towards the creatues, now wearing a white cloak with a silver masquerade mask fixed to the collar. His left arm had turned into a large, black, claw-like hand. He jumped inhumanly high, pulling his left arm off, turning it into a large sword with a black cross on it. He proceeded to slice through the ball monsters with ease, getting out of the way as they exploded. He then turned to the jester. **

"**HA HA HA! You think you can defeat me, Exorcist? Think again!" The jester screamed, slashing at Allen with a sword. I watched in horror as the sword grazed his side. He gave no signs of pain, though, and simply re-attached his arm. He turned back to the jester, and said, almost to himself, "Bring salvation to this tormented akuma's soul." He then destroyed it with his deformed hand. He landed on the ground on his feet, and starting to slowly walk back towards the diner. He was gripping his side, and by the time he was halfway back his cloak disappeared, and he collapsed. Jet Star and I ran to the young man's side as fast as we could. He was unconscious, and we could see blood seeping through his jacket. **

"**Jet, go get a stretcher and tell Show Pony to get a bed ready!" I yelled. As Jet ran to get what I asked for, I tore a bit of my shirt sleeve off and pressed it down on Allen's wound, trying to slow the blood flow. After what seemed like an eternity, Jet ran back with a stretcher and he had Dr. Death Defying rolling behind him. I carefully lifted the boy onto the stretcher, surprised at how light he was. We ran him back to the diner, and put him in the "Operation Room". Show pony carefully removed his jacket and the black shirt underneath. We all gasped after his shirt came off. His left arm was completely black, with a green cross embedded on the back of his hand. On his chest was a large, jagged scar.**

"**The wound isn't very deep, all we'll need to do is stitch it up and bandage it." Show Pony said after a minute of inspection.**

**-after stitching-**

**I have to keep watch on him for 3 hours to monitor his health. Right now he is still unconscious. I decided to pass the time by reading the last book I swiped from BLI. I heard a moan, and turned around. It looked like the boy was having a nightmare. **

"**No, not Mana." He said, face contorting with grief. He wimpered for a second, before going silent. All of a sudden, he screamed "NO! LEAVE MANA ALONE!" before jolting awake, gasping for breath. I looked him in the eyes, and in those silver eyes I saw more pain than anyone should ever have to experience. The pain of losing a loved one, and the pain of never being truly accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Party Poison POV**

"**Where am I?" Crowned Clown (Allen) asked while starting to get up from the table he had been laying on.**

"**You're in our hideout,** **and you probably shouldn't get up yet. You've been wounded." I said.**

"**Oh, this? I'll be fine, don't worry! I've had wounds that were much worse than this." he said, looking indifferent. **

**Just then Jet Star and Dr. Death Defying walked into the room.**

"**I see that Crowned Clown's awake now." Dr. Death said, turning to the boy. "Now, exactly what were those monsters you were fighting? You don't have to answer now if you don't want to, I'm just curious. We've never seen anything like that out in the Zones before."**

**Crowned Clown sighed before answering. "I might as well tell you now to get it over with. Those monsters you saw were akuma, and I'm an Exorcist. I'm here on a mission to aid you because the enemies of the organization I work for, The Black Order, have recently allied themselves with Better Living Industries." he said, looking ready to answer the flood of questions sure to come as if he's done this a million times.**

"**What the hell are akuma, and aren't you a little young to be a preist, kid?" Dr. Death Defying asked, looking shocked.**

"**Akuma are living weapons created by my enemy, The Millennium Earl, to destroy all humans. They are created from tragedy. When a person loses someone they love, the Earl goes to them and tells them that he can bring the souls of their loved ones back. That turns them into akuma, who have to follow the Earl's every order. He then orders the new akuma to kill its creator, and wear their creator's skin to blend in with humans. Also, I'm not the kind of Exorcist you're thinking of. I have a substance called "Innocence" within my left arm, which causes it to be black. This Innocence turns into a weapon used to destroy the akuma, my Anti-akuma weapon." He said, keeping his face straight.**

"**I only have one more question for you." Dr. Defying said "How did you get white hair and that scar?"**

**Crowned Clown steeled himself, and look towards us.**

"**I got both in the same incident 4 years ago. I had been abandoned by my birth parents as a baby because of my left arm. When I was 6 I was adopted by a man named Mana." I looked into his eyes, remembering him having that nightmare. "We traveled together, and not long after we formed a father-son bond. One day, Mana died. I felt helpless, I felt like I had lost everything. Of course, the Earl took his chance. I turned my father into an akuma. He scratched my left eye, cursing me and giving me this scar which gives me the ability to detect the akuma. Before he was about to kill me under the Earl's orders, my left arm activated on its own, attacking Mana. The Earl ran off, and my arm dragged me over to Mana. Mana turned to me and told me that he loved me, and begged me to destroy him. It was then my left eye detected Mana's soul in the akuma, and my left arm destroyed him. I was so shocked that my hair turned white. That was when I met the man who trained me to become an Exorcist, and here I am now." He said, looking into his lap after he was done. Dr. Death Defying and Jet Star left the room, stunned. I got up and left too, decided to give him some privacy. I glanced at him one last time before I walked out the door. I saw him still staring at his lap, and I saw a tear fall there. Poor kid. **


End file.
